Light in Darkness
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back? Yaoi Ending Added!
1. Chapter 1 : Light in Darkness

Title: Light in Darkness  
Author: MistressofSorrow  
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings (s): Not telling just yet!  
Feedback: desired  
Characters: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
Author's Note : I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

A young man with dark blue hair and dark cold eyes walked along the sidewalk. He had a gray colored shirt that had black lines going from top to bottom, on top o the shirt he wore a black yet blue coat, faded jeans and black shoes. The jeans had small silver "dots" that outlined the pokets on it, while he bore the mark of his family; A red and white fan that stood by itself on his right leg. He carried a bookbag on his shoulder, his name...Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke kept walking and soon enough Konoha High came into view. It was surrounded by students; he scanned the area and frowned when he spotted a certain pink haired young girl waving enthusiastically at him. She had green eyes that shinned as she looked at him. Her hair was up in a sort of bun with two bangs hanging losely on the side of her face. She wore a pink top, jean skirt and black short boots. The shirt seemed to be kimono styled, but stopped just above her navel. The skirt was mostly simple except that at the end loose threads hung against her legs. Her right arm had two silver bracelers and was decorated in flower designs.

He watched her as he walked but then looked past her and kept walking even after reaching her side.

"Sasuke!" her eyes shinning with excitement, but when he continued to walk, they filled with concern. She watched him from behind _'Sasuke'_ she thought before she let out a sigh and walked away.

* * *

Sasuke' day hadn'teen an interesting day. It was a dull one, and it didn't help when Sasuke's "fan" club kept trying to get his attention every five minutes.

Sasuke looked out the classroom window, trying to ignore the teachers "lecture". He had tried to focus, but his mind kept dazing off. So he decided to give up and let his mind wonder off. He had been thinking of his past, which didn't improve his mood. Especially since today made four years since the incident . His thoughts were broken when something caught his attention; he frowned as he looked out the window. "It couldn't be… could it?" he whispered to himself. He was startled by the school bell, he blinked and looked at the clock and realized it was time to lunch.

He turned back to the window, only to see a bunch of students leaving the campus for lunch. He sighed and shook his head slightly; he stood up and gathered his belongings before making his way to lunch. He was able to avoid most of his "fans", before finding his way to a quiet place to eat his lunch. He sat under a sakura tree under the shade; he was eating his lunch when he thought he heard a familiar laugh. A long forgotten laugh, he groaned and stood up. "You're losing it" he said to him self before gathering his belongings and headed towards class.

As he headed to class he noticed he was about a minute or two late, but he really didn't care. When he entered the classroom the teacher only looked at him, not saying anything. Sakura smiled at him as he made his way to the seat in front of her "Sasuke! I was worried you'd got-" She stopped talking. Someone had entered the room, and now was talking to the teacher.

Sakura had a shock expression on her face, Sasuke turned around to see what she was looking at. His eyes widen as he looked at what she had been staring at…not a what…but a who.

"Na-Naruto?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Title** : Light in Darkness

**Author **:Troubled- Spirit

**Summary** : Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

**Rating** :M

**Pairings (s)** : Not telling just yet!

**Characters** : Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...

**Author's Note** : I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

**Bluerosety:** _Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!_

**liar-just-a-liar**: _Hey thanks for the review, I know it's short and I'm so very sorry about that. I wrote this awhile ago, and just this night I thought of a new way for this chapter. But I will leave it like this for now and thanks for adding it to your favs!_

**Hell's Sorrow:** _I'm just trying to get you readers to try and guess what he did. :P Also to try and keep you reading I guess lol Anyway thanks so much for the review!_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy it!

_**Chapter 2: Meeting…**_

_7 years ago…_

A young ten year old Sasuke walked along the street with a nine year old Sakura. Sakura was dressed in a white summer dress with Sakura blossoms on it and some summer sandals. Sasuke wore a blue shirt with white shorts and white sneakers. It was a hot summer and they were bored out of their minds. "Sasuke let's do something!" whined a young Sakura. "Let's go to park" replied Sasuke in a small quiet voice. Sakura smiled happily and jumped up and down "YAY!" Startling Sasuke, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the park. As they closed the park they saw four boys around their age in a circle, kicking something…better yet someone.

"That will teach you to mess with us you dumb kid!" one of the boys said. His only answer was a grunt.

"Yeah next time you mouth out to us we will show you no mercy!" said another.

"Seems like you're already doing that" said Sasuke. The boys turned around to look around. "Who said that!" screamed out a boy around the age of thirteen. He had brown wild hair, black eyes and was a bit tanned. He was a lot taller then Sasuke, scaring Sakura.

"I did…" he calmly said leaving Sakura's side and walked up to them standing only a few feet away from them. The boy growled at him "Mind your own business kid….this doesn't concern you" Sasuke said nothing and just stared at them, angering the boy more.

"Sasuke…don't…" Sakura called from behind him. She was staring frighten at the boy and at Sasuke.

The boy smirked "Yeah listen to your girl friend" Sasuke glared at him, the rest of the kids walked next to the other boy "Want us to take care of him Derrick?" One of them asked the brown haired one "Yeah…teach him a listen he'll never forget" With that the other boys ran towards Sasuke, one threw a punch at Sasuke's face making Sakura scream, but Sasuke only douche his punch before unleashing one of his own, which landed on the boys stomach leaving him out of breath, knocking him unconscious. The others took a step back before another one of them tried to attack Sasuke which only got him kicked below and left on the ground in pain. The other two ran at Sasuke together before one grabbed Sasuke's arm and then put him in a headlock while the other smirked and punched him in the stomach taking out the air in him. i 'Damn!' /i was the only thing running through Sasuke's mind at that moment. Sakura looked at him worriedly and shutting her eyes, trying not to see Sasuke get beat up. The "leader" of the guys, walked up to them "That's enough…I want a piece of him to" He smirked as the other boy stepped a side.

He looked at Sasuke's pained face before punching him in the ribs. Making Sasuke grunt in pain. Sasuke closed his eyes awaiting the punch that was to come but it never came. He opened his to see "Derrick" looking behind him staring at a blond hair boy with blue eyes. He was holding Derrick's fist "You shouldn't turn your back on your enemies…" he raised his own fist "you never know when they might…" he brought down his fist "strike back!" connecting it with Derrick's face. The punch sent Derrick flying towards Sasuke and the boy who held him. When the boy saw Derrick coming he let go of Sasuke, which Sasuke took advantage of and moved to his right as Derrick came flying past him and hit the other boy knocking both guy unconscious. Sasuke knelt on the floor, trying to regain his strength.

Sakura had watched fascinated as the blond boy saved Sasuke from the two bullies. She ran towards Sasuke, who at the moment was studying the blond and knelt next to him. "Sasuke are you okay?" Sasuke nodded not taking his eyes of the blond, that's when she too turned towards him. The blond was at the moment looking smugly at the fallen guys; he was shorter than both her and Sasuke. But still only a centimeter smaller than Sakura, he wore an orange Wind pants and a black T-Shirt. He wore a pair of green goggles around his forehead making his short hair go in every direction. Sakura was still looking at the blond with interest when Sasuke stood up. She blinked once before she too stood up, Sasuke dusted his shorts before turning to walk away. She looked at him and then at the blond before walking after Sasuke. They were only at the cornet of the park when they heard someone call after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura and Sasuke turned around to see the same blond running towards them. They stooped and waited till the blond reached them "Hey…I just wanted to thank you…for helping me out back there…I could have been able to handle them" he said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything at first "I had to step in, you weren't "handling" them as you say, well dobe" This got the blond irritated "I would have if you hadn't stepped in! And don't call me dobe! The name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" with that the boy walked away from both of them. Sakura stared after him before smiling; she then started to walk again with Sasuke before they heard 'Naruto' called to them again. "Hey! What are both of your names!" She smiled again before calling out "Sakura Haruno!" She turned to Sasuke who didn't say anything at first, but slowly smirked "Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha!" The blond returned the smirk before running off again.

After a few minutes Sasuke turned around and continued to walk towards the park, the smirk never leaving him. Sakura soon followed, the day continued without much action. Sasuke occasionally would smirk at odd times. As Sakura would think about the blond haired boy at times…unknown to her …Sasuke would too.

* * *

**Troubled-Spirit**: _Ok here's a new chapter! And remember this chapter took place 7 years ago! Anyway I just wrote this today, so don't say I don't work hard…but then again who ever did say that? Well anyway R&R! Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of the Forgotten

Title : Light in Darkness

Author : MistressofSorrow

Summary : Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

Rating : M

Characters: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...in away

Author's Note : I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters from the anime.

* * *

Sasuke still couldn't believe who was right in front of him. He, who had left him and Sakura along time ago, had come back. He hasn't change much since the last time they saw him. With the same messy blond hair which was in many different directions as always, yet his head was free of the silly looking googles he use to wear before. He had an orange lose shirt that looked like a sweater and dark pants that seemed to fade from orange to black. The words "Naruto" were written on them. The knee cap area of the left leg was slightly ripped and an dark red spiral was imprinted on the left leg. He was taller than last time and was slightly tanned. He was still talking to the teacher not noticing Sasuke, who still stood in the middle of the class glaring at him.

Without thinking, Sasuke walked past Naruto who had just turned around. As he was walking out the door he thought he heard a gasp come from Naruto and his name being spoken. Sasuke slammed the door as he left and walked through the halls until he reached the exit. He opened the doors and left the school; he continued on his way, not noticing where he was going. When he did stop he noticed it was the same park where he had first learned of Naruto's name. He sighed heavily and walked towards a bench that was near by and sat down. He sat back and staring up at the branches covered in leaves which at the moment had rays of sunlight coming through them. He closed his eyes, memories of the past coming to mind.

* * *

_It had only been two days since Sasuke and Sakura had first met Naruto, and Sasuke at the moment was walking to school. As he neared he saw there was a something going on. He could hear kids screaming and routing for someone. So he hurried to see what all the commotion was about. When he reached the crowned he heard a familiar voice. "It couldn't be could be could it?" he frowned slighty, before pushing through the crowed. Once he reached the front the saw a familiar blond, dodging a punch._

_Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He stood watching until he saw that the guy, Naruto was fighting pushed him to the ground and was punching him non stop. At this Sasuke ran up to him and grabbed the guys arm before it connected with Naruto's face. _

_Naruto opened one eye to see Sasuke hovering over him, holding on to the arm of his opponent. Sasuke smirked and said "Dobe" before punching the other guy with his free hand. Knocking the wind out off him, and then kicking him in his face making him bleed slightly, causing the guy to land on his back._

_Sasuke looked at him before looking back at Naruto offering him his hand. Naruto looked at it before taking it and pulling himself up. "Thanks" he murmured, he dusted him self and went to grab his bookbag which was at the base of a tree. Naruto took it and then looked back at Sasuke. "Why is it that every time we see each other, I always have to save you dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at him "I never ask you to save me! And it's Naruto!" Causing Sasuke to smirk, he then moved to the side as the guy who Naruto had been fighting before came tumbling down next to Naruto. "Argh…crap!" was all he said as he started rubbing his nose._

_Sasuke just walked over him towards the school, Naruto running to catch up with him. "You know I could have handled him" Naruto said as he walked along his side. Sasuke smirked "I'm sure you could dobe". Naruto glared at him again "I could! And you know it! I could-"he was stopped in mid sentence by a scream. "SASUKE! NARUTO!" a hyper Sakura came running towards them._

_She smiled at Sasuke "I'm glad you're here Sasuke" before looking at Naruto "Hey! I didn't know you came here" "I don't…I just transferred in" Naruto said before looking around them. "Well welcome! What classroom are you in?" Naruto thought for a moment before taking out a paper "I'm…in…Mr. Iruka's room…you guys?" Sakura smiled even wider "Us too!" with that she pulled along Naruto with Sasuke behind them, a small smile on his face. 'This should be an interesting year' Sasuke thought…_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke still had his eyes closed for a moment before opening them again. He stared at the sun through the leaves, with one thought in mind. 'And it was…'


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Swim

**Title** : Light in Darkness

**Author **: Troubled-Spirit

**Summary:** Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

**Rating** : M

**Pairings (s)** : Not telling just yet!

**Characters** : Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...in away

**Author's Note** : I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or the characters from the anime.

* * *

Dark-kunoichi: He left for a reason of course...and that is...not telling! You'll find out soon! ANd there will be romance included k?

liar-just-a-liar: Thanks and here's a chapter sorry for the long wait!

Hell's Sorrow: lol thanks and yes sorry about it being so slowly! Promise to try and make the story go faster kk:P

bluerosety: Thanks! I tried hard really appreciate it!

**_Anyway here a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been almost a whole week since Naruto's return. And no one had seen a trace of Sasuke. This worried Sakura to death, on top of that she had yet to speak with Naruto. After Sasuke had left the classroom, Naruto was left speechless. He had stared after, his expression unreadable. It wasn't until the teacher tapped him on his shoulder, did he snap out of his trance. "Please be so kind as to introduce your self to the class" the teacher said. Naruto nodded slowly "Hi….my name is Naruto Uzumaki" was all he said, the teacher nodded scratching his head slightly. "Okay…umm welcome to my class, I'm Mr. Kakashi" . Kakashi was a young teacher. He was around the age of 29, he had light toned skin, his hair was a light gray almost silver, and his eyes were black. He was a very well looking teacher, for someone his age. Naruto only nodded, he was staring at Sakura. Who in return was looking back at him, with a ver mournful look. This caused Naruto to look down with a very similar expression. "You may sit anywhere you please" with that said, Naruto took a seat near the front, as far away from Sakura as possible.

And to this day they hadn't even spoken one word to each other, at the moment Sakura was sitting in the last class of the day. She was anxious to leave already; she wanted to make sure Sasuke was alright. With that thought, the bell rang. She quickly grabbed her belongings and walked out of the classroom. Unaware of eyes following her out of the classroom.

After Sakura had dropped off the things that she didn't need at her locker, she left for Sasuke's home. It only took her about fifteen minutes to reach the Uchiha mansion. It was as big as when Sasuke first brought her and Naruto over. It was all because Naruto insisted to see his house. At that thought Sakura smiled sadly.

* * *

_**Six years ago**_

"Come on Sasuke!" an eleven year old Naruto said. It had been a year since they had first met and first started going to school together. The three had grown close even if Sasuke and Naruto would refuse to admit they were best friends. Naruto looked the same as he did a year ago, maybe a little taller and mature. But still the same goofy Naruto, Sasuke had also grown a little taller. Still taller than Naruto of course and had matured a bit as well. Sakura had started developing into a young woman, curving in the right places and growing as well.

At the moment Naruto was pouting, his whisker like marks, which the others had learn where birth marks, standing out. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes "How many times do I have to say it dobe? No" When he opened his eyes again he took a small step back. For both Naruto and Sakura were now pouting at him "Please Sasuke?" both asked. Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched slightly. "We promise to behave!" Sakura said. "Right Naruto?" Naruto nodded quickly "And we promise not to touch anything" Naruto added.

Sasuke looked at both of them, before he sighed again "…Fine…" Both Naruto's and Sakura's eyes lit up and jumped up with glee "Yay!" Sasuke sighed for what seemed to be the third time today, and turned around, leading them to his home. Behind him a very happy Sakura and a very hyper Naruto followed.

When they arrived, Naruto and Sakura were blown away by how big and beautiful the mansion was. "Wow…" was all Sakura could say. Sasuke walked up to the bottom of the stairs. "Remember…you are not to touch-" he was interrupted by a crash "uhh….opps…" came Naruto's voice from another room. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched before he yelled "NARUTO!"

Naruto turned around to see a very scary and angry looking Sasuke "Dobe…you said you weren't going to touch anything…" Naruto backed away slowly "…I didn't!" But Sasuke didn't seem to hear him "Dobe?" he said. Naruto continued to back away "Ye-yes…Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto fell to the ground on his butt "RUN!" with that Sasuke ran towards Naruto. "AHH!" Naruto turned around quickly and quickly stood up running away from Sasuke.

From the mansion you could hear Naruto screaming at Sakura to help him, as well as telling Sasuke it wasn't his fault. Sasuke didn't seem to hear him for he kept chasing him, while Sakura just laughed at the scene.

* * *

_**Present**_

_'That was actually the very first time, I had seen Sasuke laugh that much'_ Sakura thought _'It was Naruto who brought out the best in him'_ She was still in the front gates, but then started walking towards the front door. With memories of what had happen next, after Sasuke chased Naruto around.

* * *

_**After the incident**_

They had chased around for awhile, Sakura trying to help Naruto once in awhile. When Naruto was able to hide momentarily, Sasuke didn't expect him to pour water on his head. This caused Naruto to fall on the ground laughing at Sasuke's expression. This caused Sasuke to growl in frustration, before smirking. They were both in the bathroom at the moment. It was rather big; it was the size of a public bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi at the very end, and at the moment it was filled with water. He turned to look at Naruto who was still laughing in the ground. He smirked again and went towards Naruto, before picking him and put him over his shoulder. "Hey…" Naruto blinked "Hey let me go! Let me go!" he struggled against Sasuke. "If you say so" they had reached the Jacuzzi and Sasuke dropped Naruto inside it. "Ahh!" his scream was heard before the sound of a big splash was heard. The sound of Sasuke's laughing was heard before Naruto popped back up to the surface. He had a scowl on his face, Sasuke just laughed "Ha-Ha very funny Sasuke" then he smirked and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him in as well.

The sound of Naruto's scream brought Sakura running to the bathroom. What she saw made her laugh. Naruto and Sasuke were both soaked and were inside the Jacuzzi. Naruto was pointing at Sasuke, laughing like there was no tomorrow while Sasuke just glared at him. Sakura was still laughing when she felt someone pull her. Next thing she knew she was also wet and was in the Jacuzzi with both Naruto and Sasuke laughing. She glared at them for a bit until she too joined in the laughing.

After that they stepped out of the Jacuzzi, soaked thoroughly. Sakura had to call her parents to bring her some clothes and pick her up. It only took twenty minutes for them to come pick her up. Since Naruto was around Sasuke's size he let Naruto borrow some cloths. So when they both left Sasuke's house all three of them had the same thought in their mind, and that was that _'That had been the best day in there lives'_

* * *

**Troubled-Spirit**: Okay that took me longer than expected. But anyway, I know I said my computer wasn't going to be working for awhile, but I just couldn't get rid of my computer. So I did the restore mode thanks to inuyashalove04, and it's been okay for now. So thanks inuyashalove04! appreciate it! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Memories

**Title **: Light in Darkness

**Author:** TroubledSpirit

**Summary : **Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

**Rating** :M

**Pairings (s)** : SasuNaru

**Feedback**: Just email me at : Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...

**Author's Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

_**Author's Note** : The moment you've all been waiting for is here!...the new chapter! Here's chapter 5! Finally! Sorry it took so long, but it's been hell around here. But things have started to calm down. I want to thank everyone who replied to my beta call._

_**Amy D.**_

_**Ella**_

_**The Black Sand of Gaara**_

_**Michael H.**_

_**Grimy13 ((My hyper active update monster))**_

_**Maria M. **_

_Thanks everyone, but I had to choose one. It was a hard decision but I choose, and that is b Maria M. /b Congratulations! Thanks again everyone!_

_Now on to the chapter_

_**Chapter 5** : Painful Memories_

Sakura walked until she reached the front doors. It was still strange for her to walk to this particular house, but she was determined to see if Sasuke was alright. Just when she was about to knock on the door, it opened without a sound, startling and causing her to take a step back. The person in front of her was no other than Sasuke; he seemed more brooding and dark than usual. The dark haired boy didn't look her in the eye as he greeted his guest. Sakura felt a small stab in her heart at the emotionless and pale look on his face. Why did he have the impression on his face like someone who would rather slam the door? The aura he gave out was like a cage of ice cold rejection and Sakura toyed with her skirt nervously. She smiled slightly at him "Hi Sasuke…" not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke have a small nod, before he stepped back to allow Sakura to come in. Sakura had always felt out of place in the Uchiha housing, but this time felt a lot worst. Never had in the whole time she had known Sasuke, did the expensive furniture impose on her lifestyle. When she came in she saw Itachi. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, he looked a lot like Sasuke except more mature and his eyes were a crimson color. She had seen him a couple of times before, and he always seemed to creep her out. He was like Sasuke in away, but so much different.

He smiled at her "Ah! Welcome to our home, glad Sasuke has started dating the female population _again _" Before she could even ask what he meant, Sasuke grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up a set of stairs to his room. She felt a little thrill of holding hands with her crush, but by the look on her friend's face, now was not the time to be rejoicing.

When she arrived, she completely forgot about what Itachi said or the fact that she held hands with her hidden crush when she saw room. It was a complete mess; it looked like someone was desperately looking for something. His drawers were open; some were even on the floor. Clothes scattered everywhere, hair brush, colognes everywhere. The mirror that hanged above the dresser was shattered.

She turned to examine Sasuke, he was paler than usual. His hair wasn't properly combed; he wasn't dressed in his usual clothes and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was currently lying in bed, on his left, looking out the window. The day was as brooding and sullen as him.

She didn't really think he would react like that, since Naruto only left with out saying goodbye. Sure he should be upset with him, but not over exaggerate and wreck his room…unless…Itachi's words came back to her.

_"Ah! Welcome to our home, glad Sasuke has started dating the female population _**_again_**_"_

_'What did he mean by _**_again_**_' _she thought as she looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't moved since she arrived. She thought back to the day Naruto left them…

_**Four Years Ago**_

_Brrriiiinnngggg…._

_The school bell rang, signaling that class had started. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had grown closer together over the past few years. Since they got stuck together in every classroom each year, and this year was no exception._

_It started out like any other day for Sakura, but it felt different somehow. When she arrived at school she didn't see Naruto or Sasuke at their usual place. Which was weird, since Sasuke was never absent or late like Naruto always was. She had searched everywhere but still no Sasuke or Naruto. So eventually she gave up and headed to class._

_Class was almost over and yet neither Naruto nor Sasuke showed up, which now worried Sakura. _

_She sighed as she watched the rain fall outside and hit the window. It had started raining when the teacher arrived. She was startled when the door to the classroom was opened sharply. She turned to look at who it was, and there in the doorway was a dripping wet Sasuke. Sakura was going to call out but saw that his face was lowered, his bangs covering his eyes._

_Sakura automatically knew something was wrong; Sasuke walked over to her and sat in the seat next to her. The teacher didn't even say anything and continued his lecture, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. He had folded his arms on top of the desks and laid his head on top of them, his bags still covering his eyes. _

_"Sasuke what-" he interrupted her. His voice was sharp; it was filled with anger and with sorrow. _

_"He's gone"_

_She was confused to say the least "Who's gone?" Sasuke didn't say anything at first; it seemed like an eternity until he spoke again._

_"N-Naruto" _

**_Present_**

It had cut through her like a knife, Naruto…The boy who was like a brother to her was gone. Sakura couldn't believe it at first, and waited for Sasuke to say "yeah right…" but it never came. It was hard on them both, but it was the hardest on Sasuke. It was hard for both of them to adjust to not having the number one hyper active, knuckle head boy around. Sasuke was even more distant, colder than before after that. Sakura didn't smile as much, and if she did it was forced.

Sakura was still looking at Sasuke when she noticed he was looking at something. It was a photo that lay on top of a desk, which stood next to Sasuke's bed. She smiled sadly; it was a picture of all three of them. She didn't think Sasuke still had it, it disappeared after Naruto did. She still remembered when they had taken it; Naruto had pleaded Sasuke to take one with them.

_"Good memories will last forever! Believe it!" /i _was what he said. Her eyes filled up with unshed tears at the memory, they had only taken the picture three months before Naruto left. It was amazing how easily Sasuke gave in to Naruto's pleading.

**_Three and a half years ago_ **

_"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded, he was pouting at Sasuke. "No dobe…" was Sasuke's reply. They were currently at the park in which they first came to learn of each other's name, hanging around after school... "Please Sasuke! Just one small picture!" he pouted even more. Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned against a tree. "Sakura!" he whined "Tell Sasuke to please take one with us!" He turned to Sakura who held a digital camera "Come on Sasuke, just one!" Sakura said._

_Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes to look at Naruto "Why? It will only be a waste of time, eventually it will be forgotten or lost" Naruto stood up and smiled brightly "That's not true! Good memories last forever! Believe it!" Sasuke sighed before giving a small nod, winning a bright smile from Naruto._

They had someone who passed by to take a picture of the three of them. They had to have three different pictures, the first ones weren't to Sasuke's and Sakura's liking. In the first picture Naruto had spread himself out in front, blocking out both Sasuke and Sakura from view, making his famous peace sign. While in the picture Naruto is bashed up by a furious looking Sakura and a bored looking Sasuke. By the third one they finally got it right, Sasuke was put in the middle with Naruto at his left and Sakura at his right. Naruto was slightly leaning on him, which cause Sasuke to close his left eye while looking at the camera. While Sakura kept a bit of distance between her and Sasuke, but was smiling brightly.

After it was taken, Sakura ran home telling them to wait there for her. It had only taken her fifteen minutes to print out three copies of the pictures. When she came back Naruto was bouncing up and down, whining that he wanted to see them. She handed him one, and one to Sasuke who took it with out a word. Naruto of course was happy and said he'd treasure it. Sasuke just said it was stupid but hid it in his bookbag, when he thought no one was looking. Sakura had seen along with Naruto, and she had watched as Naruto's smile got bigger. By the end of the day, everyone went their own separate ways home. Sakura was almost home when she realized she forgot her book bag at the park, when she came back she saw Sasuke in the same place. He was leaning against the tree looking at the picture, but what shocked her was that he was smiling at Naruto's image…

Sakura let some of the tears fall down from her cheek, she wiped them away quickly before making her way to Sasuke. When she reached his bed side, she sat but as to not block his view of the picture.

"I thought you had lost it…" she said quietly. She felt Sasuke shift a little, she picked up the picture from the desk and touched the front of it. She treated it like if it was made of glass, tracing their outlines. She turned to Sasuke and saw that he was not sitting in the bed, his knees drawn close to his chest and his arms around them with his face lying on top of them.

"I-I…hid it" he murmured softly, but Sakura still heard it. She nodded slightly before looking back at the picture. Everything was quiet, no noise but the ticking of a clock. Sakura softly put the picture back on top of the desk. She looked at it for a moment before turning back to Sasuke and slowly crawled towards him. She kneeled next to him before putting her arms around him. She felt Sasuke shift so that his face now lay against her chest, she felt him wrap his arms around her…hugging her back. She tried to enjoy it, the first real hug from the boy she loved. But the bitter truth of his sadness stabbed her heart. She then felt him shake a little…he was crying…she hugged him tighter as he cried…

**_Images of the past coming back to her…_**

_The time when they first met and Sasuke's smirk… _

**_She knew now…_**

_The time in the Jacuzzi and Sasuke's real smile… _

**_She knew why it hurt him so much…_**

_Sasuke looking at the picture smiling at Naruto's image… _

Sakura let her own tears fall free as she clutched to Sasuke, she discovered the same pain along side Sasuke as the truth dawned on her. She couldn't push it away... It was all too painfully clear. She buried her face in Sasuke's hair as she thought one thing…

_'Because he loves him…' _

They both clutched each other, tightly; letting the tears they hadn't shed three years ago, flow free…

**TroubledSpirit:**Sorry it took mea long time to try and make this perfect. I tried my hardest on this one, and I hope you guys liked it. If you guys want to see what the picture click the following k? And congrats again to my new beta! If you guys want to see the picture from the fic click the following link!

http/img222.imageshack.us/my.php?image7115200502281456451sz.jpg


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Truth

**Title **: Light in Darkness

**Author **: TroubledSpirit

**Summary** : Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

**Rating** : M

**Pairings (s)** : SasuNaru

**Feedback :** Email me at comments are welcome!

**Characters**: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

**Author's Note**: i Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been getting to much work at school to be able to focus on the story. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_**Chapter 6: Lost Truth**_

Naruto watched Sakura from behind, curious as to why she seemed anxious to leave. The pink-haired girl had fidgeted throughout class time, swinging her feet and tapping on her desk with a pencil. She wasn't even paying attention in class, which surprised Naruto, since she always paid attention in class…But then again, things tend to change…especially in four years.

Naruto, wondering what the time was now, looked up at the clock and as if a cue, the school bell rang. Gathering pencil case and other assorted equipment together, he heard Sakura quickly gather her belongings before walking out of the classroom. She didn't even spare a backward glance at her long ago best friend. Naruto's eyes filled with sadness, the feel of loneliness crawled into his heart.

He slowly got up and grabbed his things before also making his way out of the classroom. As he walked to his locker he saw Sakura already making her way out of the school building. He sighed sadly and continued his walk to his locker, once there he put away the things he didn't need before closing it.

"Have you been able to talk to him?" a voice from behind came.

Naruto turned to look at a young man around his age. He had long black hair, snow colored eyes and pale skin. Naruto smiled sadly at him before shaking his head sadly. He then, leaned on the locker, before he slide down, so that he was sitting on the floor. The other young man joined him in the cold floor, his eyes held worry.

"Neji?" Naruto said as he leaned back his head on the locker, closing his eyes "He hasn't come back"

Neji nodded slightly, he thought for a moment before getting up. Naruto was startled and looked at him, Nenji bended down and grabbed his hand. He pulled Naruto up and then started to drag him away.

"Neji! Where are you taking me?" Naruto ask.

"You'll see…" was his answer.

Soon enough he found himself in front of clothes store, he normally didn't shop at.

Neji pulled Naruto inside and stopped in the middle of the store. "Come on…" he pulled Naruto towards the clothing section. He then started browsing around, looking at the different pants and shorts there were. No conversation was begun as both guys tried to silently search through the supply. Naruto would at times point out some things he liked and Neji would either disapprove or approve. Soon enough they got the clothing and headed off to the accessory section. There Neji picked out a couple of chain, and some spikes.

After searching around for other things, he pulled Naruto to the register. "So who's getting all dressed up?" the young woman at the register asked. She had blond hair, and black hollow eyes. She was dressed in a black loose shirt with a black caprice, she smiled at them.

"Hey Temari…Naruto is" Neji answered.

"…Really? You guys going clubbing?" she asked. Naruto was about to say no, when Neji nodded.

"Hey! Wait, who said I wanted to go?" Naruto frowned at Neji, who simply looked at him. "I did"

"W-What! And who are you to order me around!" he glared at him, Neji turned back to Temari. "Could you please ring them up…we're kinda in a hurry…" Temari smiled and nodded, Neji paid for the items and pulled a screaming Naruto out of the store.

All the way to Neji's house, Naruto kept complaining or threatening Nenji. Which of course Nenji ignored. This only caused the annoyed blonde to reach higher levels of anger. When they arrived, Neji pulled the still pissed off Naruto to his room. Neji poured out the contents of the store bag unto his bed, and grabbed the clothes, handing them to Naruto.

"You're serious aren't you?" he asked as Neji pointed to a door on his left. "Fine…bastard…" he walked into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, Naruto came out in a black T-Shirt and black baggy pants that had all sort of chains and zippers. Neji walked up to him and ranned his fingers through Naruto's hair, making the blond locks even messier. "Hey!" Neji grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dresser in his room.

"Don't move" he told Naruto as he picked up an eye liner pencil and carefully outlined his eyes, which made them darkened slightly. He them put on spikes on his wrist and then went to the bathroom, only to come back with the blue leaf bandana in his hands. He went to the bag and pulled out a black bandana, he laid them in front of the dresser to allow Naruto to see.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with curiosity. Neji only told him to watch, Naruto watched as Neji carefully took off the metal leaf plate of the blue bandana and onto the black one. Once done he rapped the ends of the bandana on the back of Naruto's neck, leaving it to loosely hang on Naruto's neck. He then rummaged around in a drawer and pulled out something. He then putted on Naruto's left eyebrow, Naruto had gotten his eyebrow pierced about a year ago, which added to his new look.

Neji smirked at Naruto; he had to admit…Naruto was hot! He then turned to the dresser ad picked out some clothes before heading to the bathroom to change. "Be out in five…"

He left Naruto to examine himself in the mirror.

Sasuke sighed as he looked around the club, he spotted Sakura dancing with her friend Lee in, making Sasuke wonder why he was even here. But Sakura thought it would have been better if he took sometime out, to relax before returning to school the next day and face the truth…

He took another swing from his drink and he sighed. He didn't want to face the truth, but he had to…He took another drink from the cup before putting it down

"Sasuke?" he turned around to see Sakura returning to the table with Lee at hand. "You okay?" she had a worry expression on her face. Sasuke nodded "Yeah. I'm okay…don't worry" Sakura nodded slowly, still not fully convinced. Sasuke sighed "Look I'll be right back okay...I'm going to the men's room" he stood up and walked away from the table.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke as he walked away. "Think he's going to be okay?" Sakura turned to Lee and shrugged "I really don't know…I just hope he will…"

Sasuke walked towards the men's room, he walked in and went to the sink. He looked into the mirror; his hair was in the same fashion as always. Two long bangs on each side of his face, and the back spiked up. He had a black bandana around his forehead and underneath his bangs. He had a choker around his neck, and he wore a black muscle shirt (sleeve less of course) with black baggy pants. He had a black spiral arm bracelet and a few spikes.

He turned the water knob and put his hands underneath it. He formed his palms into a cup and brought it up to his face, splashing to freshen himself up. He wiped away the drops of water with paper towels looking at himself in the mirror before he sighed.

He turned towards the bathroom door when it suddenly opened. His eyes widen in shock at who he saw. Naruto was being kissed by someone else, and from the looks of things he didn't want it.

Naruto walked in to the club along side Neji, it was an intense place to be. It was dark with big bright lights going off and on, there were a lot of people dancing, drinking and even making out.

"Good to be back in business!" Naruto exclaimed. He smiled as he looked around once more, he then felt Neji stiffened.

"I'll be right back…" he said before leaving. Naruto blinked and then watched Neji as he walked up to a young woman whose hair was up in two buns. Naruto smiled, it had been a long time since someone catch Neji's eyes. He smiled even more when the girl hugged him, the night hasn't even started and it has already getting interesting.

Naruto shook his head slowly with a smile, before walking off to the bar. He ordered a drink, when he felt a presence. He turned around to see a boy around his age with red hair. He had a 'Love' tattoo on his forehead, he wore a black and red T-Shirt and black pants.

Naruto smiled brightly "Hey Gaara! It's been a while!" he hugged him. Gaara hugged back slightly and simply nodded. Naruto sat down on the stool, and motioned for Gaara to do the same. Gaara sat down next to Naruto "So how have you been? Thanks" he said as the waiter left. Gaara shrugged

"Not much…you?...why are you back?" he asked quietly.

Naruto tensed a little "I…I had to…fix…something…" Gaara frowned, and nodded before speaking "You don't have to cause yourself so much pain…just forget about _him_ ." Naruto shook his head slightly "I can't…not even after four years…and you know that Gaara!" he glared slightly, and then his expression softened "I need to Gaara…I just need to…"

Gaara nodded slightly "But it won't stop me from trying…" with that he grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him along.

"Gaara! Where are we going?" Naruto tried to pull free but couldn't, it's not that he was weak, but he just didn't want to hurt his friend.

Naruto caught sight of the restroom and started to struggle more "Gaara…let go!...Let g-"he was cut of by lips. Not just any lips, but Gaara's lips. He struggled against him even harder, but some how he just couldn't get free. He felt him pull him inside the rest room and pushed him against the restroom door once inside.

"MEH GO OMPH MUH!" he said as he struggled against him, but couldn't for Gaara held his wrist.

Sasuke glared at the red head, he didn't even know when he moved "LET GO OF HIM!" he yelled as he pulled off the red haired guy from Naruto.

Gaara didn't even know what happen, one moment he was kissing Naruto the next he saw a painful white. He shook his head slightly and looked up to see a very pist off Sasuke in front of a surprised Naruto. He felt his own anger rise up and he stood "Mind your own business Uchiha!"

Sasuke glared at Gaara, he wasn't really never liked him, and this didn't help. "It's my business because you're kissing Naruto!"

Gaara smirked "So what if I was?...What's it to you? He isn't your boyfriend…and he isn't your _friend _either…" He saw Sasuke stiffened and lower his head, his bangs covering his eyes, his anger still visible. Gaara smiled cruely at the defeated Uchiha.

"…He isn't my _friend_ alright…but technically…he's still **my** boyfriend!" this shocked Gaara and earned a gasp from Naruto. He raised his head to stare Gaara in the eye "So stay away from what belongs to me!" with that he turned around and grabbed Naruto by his wrist and dragged him out of the bathroom.

_'Damn!'_ Gaara thought as he punched the wall, he then smirked._'He **will **be mine'_

Naruto let himself be led away by Sasuke, the words still he said still in his mind.

"_So stay away from what belongs to me!"_

He smiled slightly i_'maybe there's was still hope…'_ He didn't even noticed when Sasuke stopped, which caused him to walk into him.

"S-Sasu-" he was interrupted by him.

"Stay away from him Naruto!..." he said which caused Naruto's heart to leap with hope "…and stay away from me…" he walked away from him.

Naruto felt his heart break into a million pieces, tears welled up in his eyes. He turned around and search for Neji, and shortly finding him with the same girl. Neji automatically stood up at the sight of the broken hearted Naruto, and bid is farewells before wrapping his arms around a near crying Naruto and headed out of the club.

They drove home in silence Neji knew Naruto needed to be alone for awhile before he could speak to him. He offered him to stay at his place, but the small blonde only declined and smiled slightly. Something had happened to him, and he would tell him when he was ready.

Sakura was laughing along with Lee when she saw a pissed of Sasuke. She was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke.

"I'm going…you can stay…but I'm leaving"

"Sasuke? What happen? What's wrong?" Sasuke shook his headed and walked away.

"I'm sorry Lee…but I have to leave…maybe you can call me sometime?" Lee nodded slightly and kissed her in the cheek. She smiled at him before walking after Sasuke.

Sakura caught up to him by her car "Sasuke…are you going to tell me what happen?" The name "Naruto" was all she needed to drop the subject. They drove in silence and Sasuke let his mind wonder off. Soon enough they arrived at his home, he said a silent "Good bye" before walking inside his home.

He silently made his way up to his room, he removed his clothing and the items he had on before slipping into bed. He closed his eyes, trying to silence the millions of random thoughts flashing through his mind. "Naruto" he whispered softly before falling into an uneasy sleep.

_**TroubledSpirit**: Hey hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually out did myself! I wrote about six pages on this chapter!...((Well using Times New Roman, size 12)) But hopefully it comes out long enough here…my back hurts…anyway…I've been kind of busy. How about I update every week or two? And if I can I'll even try to update twice within a week? K? Fair enough:P _


	7. Chapter 7: Wet Memories

**Title **: Light in Darkness

**Author** : Troubled-Spirit

**Summary** : Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

**Rating **: M

**Pairings (s)** : SasuNaru

**Feedback** : Email me at Any comments are welcome!Characters : Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

_**Author's Note** : Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been having a writer's block. I couldn't exactly write the chapter how I wanted it. I was trying to update before Christmas or at least on Christmas but I wasn't able to. So I tried to update before New Years. So please forgive for it, I did try hard! So hopefully this comes out good, cuz if not I'll kill myself!...not literally of course_ _:P I'm also sorry if it sux cuz I'm kind of drunk! _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7:** Wet Dreams_

Naruto awoke with a pounding head the next morning. After he got home the night before, he drank, desperately trying to sooth the pain away, trying to wash away the painful memories and the piercing words.

Naruto slowly removed the covers off him before slowly getting off the bed, he looked over at the clock He noticed he was late for school and hurriedly stood up, which only caused him to lose his balanced. "Argh…" he sat back down, once his dizziness wore off he stood up but more slowly this time.

It took him almost half an hour to get ready for school; he stared at himself in the mirror. Making sure he was presentable, he headed off to school. He arrived at school when homeroom was about half over. He sighed softly before making his way to his locker, deciding it was best to just skip it all together.

He was grabbing the books he needed for the next classes when the bell rang. He closed the locker quickly, wanting to avoid the crowd. As he turned around he bumped into someone's chest, making his belongings scatter on the floor.

"Sorry" he bended down to pick up his text books, the person he bumped into also picked up some of the belongings. Naruto stood up when the person offered his other belongings. "Thanks" Never looking at the person until he heard a familiar response.

"Dobe"

This caused Naruto to look up in surprise, he watched as Sasuke walked away from him.

Sasuke mentally groaned he couldn't believe he spoke to him. Not only that, but called him his childhood nickname. He sighed, running his long pale fingers through his hair.

He needed some quiet time, and he wasn't going to get it in the school anytime soon. He walked through the crowd, making his way towards the exit doors. Once he was outside he made his way to the park.

As he neared the park he felt butterflies in his stomach, he hadn't been back there in four years to be exact. He stopped in front of the gates, he looked around. It hadn't changed much, the trees were still as green as ever and it was as quiet and calming as he remembered. He took a deep shallow breath before walking through the gates.

He walked around the park for awhile, looking and remembering. Soon enough he found himself in front of a large Sakura tree. He smiled sadly; he slowly made his way to the tree. Once he stood under it, he extended his right hand touching the tree trunk. His eyes filled with sorrow and pain at a painful memory.

* * *

_"Sasuke?" a young thirteen year old Naruto called as he leaned against the very same Sakura Tree. Sasuke was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, enjoying the small breeze and the quietness. "What is it dobe?" _

_When he didn't hear his usual complain about being called "dobe" he opened his eyes to look at Naruto. He looked nervous about something, so he sat up properly. "Is something bothering you Naruto?"_

_Naruto still didn't answer and didn't even look up at Sasuke. Sasuke laid his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder "Dobe?" he called again. This time Naruto looked up still looking nervous. _

"_What's wrong Naruto?" he asked softly, Naruto tried to look down again but Sasuke took hold of his chin._

"_Tell me what's wrong"_

"_I…um" Naruto smiled nervously at Sasuke "I …wanted to tell you…um…something"_

"_Then tell me dobe" Sasuke looked at him worriedly "Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" _

_Naruto shook his head quickly "No! Nothing like that…It's just that…I...Umm…I…"_

_Sasuke frowned "Just tell me Dobe"_

"_Okay" Naruto took a deep breath before speaking "IreallylikeyouSasukeIthinkImightevenloveyou"_

_Sasuke stared at Naruto, completely shocked. Naruto blushed and stood up "And now I got to go" with that he started leaving. He was about to reach the sidewalk near the Sakura tree when he felt someone grab him. He turned to look and saw it was Sasuke. "Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and kissed him slightly on the lips. When he pulled back he saw a shocked Naruto and smirked "Dobe" This caused Naruto to react "I'm not a D-" he was interrupted by Sasuke's lips on his own. This time Naruto responded shyly, when they broke apart Naruto was blushing. _

"_So…what now?" he asked softly._

_Sasuke thought for a moment "I will admit this Naruto, I've never done anything like this...but I'm willingly to give it a chance..." he said softly._

_Naruto smiled his blush disappearing and nodded slowly "Me too" this caused Sasuke to smirk and give him a kiss. _

* * *

Sasuke smiled sadly, it had been a great year. Him and Naruto, it felt wonderful to hold the hyperactive boy in his arms.

Sasuke looked around, he sighed again before making his way out of the park. It hurted too much to be here, there were too much memories. He walked out of the park and headed home.

When he arrived at home, he snuck into his room. Trying with all his might to avoid Itachi, not wanting him to know he was home yet. When he entered he automatically headed to his bed in which he laid on. As he looked up at the ceiling, memories of the past came back.

* * *

_"Sasuke" Naruto moaned as Sasuke trailed kisses down his chest, Sasuke continue kissing his way down until he reached his waste line. He slowly kissed Naruto's harding member through his pants, causing Naruto to moan out._

_"Sasuke…" Sasuke pulled down his pants along with his trousers. Which left a naked Naruto, Sasuke looked him over. When his eyes landed on Naruto's member he quickly engulfed it into his mouth._

_Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke take him into his hot moist mouth. Sasuke slightly sucked on the head, licking the slit which made Naruto moan even more. He slowly started bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Sasuke's right hand went up and fuddled with Naruto's balls. Caressing and swishing them, making Naruto moan out his name._

_"Sasuke…I'm Cuming" Naruto gasp as Sasuke scrapped his teeth on his hot member, making him shiver in pleaser._

_Sasuke sucked on the member even harder, trying to make him come into his mouth. With one more suck, Naruto came._

_"SASUKE!" Naruto tried catching his breath, he felt Sasuke drink his seed._

_After he drank all of him up, he kissed his way up. Once he reached his neck, he made his way to his lips. "I love you" Naruto said._

_Sasuke looked at him hard "You don't have to say it back…but I just wanted you to know…" Naruto said with a smile. Soon Sasuke kissed him, and then let his lips fall next to his ear. "Me too Dobe…"_

* * *

Sasuke felt himself get hard, he let his hand go down his chest to his trousers. Taking a deep breath he let his hand go underneath his boxers, he groaned as he wrapped his hand around his hardening member.

He let his hand go up and down his shaft, he moaned. He imagined Naruto taking him into his mouth, licking and sucking him.

"Na-Naruto…" he moaned as he imagined Naruto caressing his balls, squeezing them slightly, making him moan.

He imagined Naruto releasing him and crawling up, he moaned as "Naruto" grinded against him. Naked member to naked member, Sasuke arched at the sensation.

"Sasuke" the hot voice of his past lover brought him to the edge, making him spill his seed all over his stomach and hand.

"NARUTO!" he tried to regain his breath, feeling his heart beat slow down. Once he regained his breath. He stood up and cleaned himself, once he was done her got under the covers dreaming of his past love.

* * *

_**Review Responses**_

Dark-kunoichi: Sorry about that:P But I had to add it no matter how much it hurted!

bluerosety: lol Seems so ne? lol Hope you liked this one!

****

_**Troubled-Spirit** : Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been having a writer's block. So I decided to try and update today! I'm happy that I did! Hope you like it!Oh and I apoligize if it sux...but I've had a little to much to drink like I've said and well I'm dizzy...but I still managed to finish the chapter. And I still hoping more will join my Naruto forum. The rpg is coming along nicely (especially the yaoi parts in the rpg!))  
Here's the link if you still want to join!  
_

_http/sefsdf. _


	8. Chapter 8: Stolen Goodbye

**Title**: Light in Darkness

**Author**: Troubled- Spirit

**Summary:** Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings (s):** SasuNaru

**Feedback:** desired

**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...

**Author's Note:** I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I re-did it, there aren't much changes but I did add things I kinda left out. ..So sorry about that I will be updating the newest chapter soon.

* * *

**_Chapter 8_** : _Stolen Goodbye _

_Naruto awoke, his eyes dull without emotion, dry trails from tears against his cheeks. He stared ahead, not really looking at anything. He slowly sat up, his face like stone as he got out of bed towards the bathroom._

_He slowly turned on the water and made sure it was in the right temperature before slowly got in. His eyes were unfocused as he let the water hit his body, time passed and when he did snapped out of it, it was only when the water had turned cold. He quickly yet slowly showered before stepping out._

_He stood in the middle of his room, lost in thought. "Sasuke…" he whispered and quickly got dressed and ran out the room. He had put on an orange shirt with some orange cargo pants._

_He headed towards the park, hoping to find him. He needed to tell him…he needed to see him…he needed him in every way possible…even if it was for the last time…_

_As he got close to the park he spotted Sakura near the swings, from where he stood it looked like she was reading. He slowly made his way towards her._

"_Sakura!" Naruto called to his pink haired friend. She turned and smiled at him as he neared. "What is it Naruto?" He returned the smile, for it to only dissolve into a frown. The younger boy stood quiet as if thinking of something "…Do…Do you know where Sasuke is?" he asked softly "I…I need to talk to him …"_

_Sakura blinked a bit before shaking her head softly "No…I haven't seen him since yesterday…why?...Is something wrong?" Naruto shook his head slightly._

"_No…just wanted to…it's nothing…" before she could say anything he started walking away._

"_See yah later Sakura!" with that he walked out the park gates, towards Sasuke's home. 'Take care…' he thought sadly._

* * *

_As he made his way to the Sasuke's house, as he reached the front door he saw Sasuke's personal limo driving up. He stopped walking and took a shaky breath "you can do this…you have too…" he watched as the limo stopped in front of him. The door opened to reveal a very bored and anxious looking Sasuke. Sasuke quietly, but hurriedly, walked up to Naruto, when he reached his side he took him by the hand and dragged him inside. _

_As they made their way up the room, they passed by Itachi, who took one look at Naruto and frowned. The only one who noticed this was Naruto, who lowered his face so that his hair bangs covered his eyes._

_When they reached Sasuke's room, Sasuke released Naruto's hand and locked the door behind him._

_Naruto turned around to look at him a "Sasu-"he was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. He automatically opened his mouth to the prying tongue that was seeking entrance. Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he and Sasuke kissed. The kiss was slow and loving; it was too much for Naruto's heavy heart. _

_He slowly pushed away from Sasuke, who looked surprise at Naruto's action. Sasuke's arms were around Naruto's waist and Naruto's hands laid on his chest. Sasuke looked at Naruto, whose face was lowered. "Naruto…what's wrong?" he asked quietly._

_Naruto didn't look up 'I can't do this…I can't' he thought as his body shook as he let tears slowly fall from his eyes, leaving a small river as they went down his cheeks. "Naruto" his name made him snap out of his thoughts and looked up, his eyes filled with tears._

_Sasuke frowned worriedly as Naruto looked up, with teary eyes. He lifted one of his hands and slowly wiped them away. "What's wrong Naruto..." he asked softly. Naruto didn't say anything at first and then he suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke was surprised at first and then kissed him back, when they broke apart Naruto spoke "Do you love me Sasuke?..." he asked in a small whispered. _

_Sasuke frowned and nodded "Of course I do Dobe…what makes you think otherwise?" he was confused. Why would Naruto ask him this when he knows the answer. _

_Naruto felt his heart break at those words and new tears filled his eyes, he leaned up and kissed him in the lips. "Then…make love to me…" he said once the kiss was broken once more. _

_Sasuke frowned; they had experimented but never actually gone all the way. Naruto kissed him again "Please Sasuke…make love to me…" _

_Sasuke still frowned "Are you sure…" he asked. Naruto smiled softly and nodded "Please…" the way he said it, made Sasuke hurt, he sounded desperate. Sasuke said nothing and only kissed him, a small kiss in which he poured his whole heart into, causing Naruto to cry more._

_Sasuke continued to kiss him as he picked up Naruto in his arms, his hands underneath Naruto's things, whose legs were wrapped around Sasuke's waist and arms around his neck. Sasuke managed to make it to the bed, in which he lowered Naruto, never breaking the kiss._

_Sasuke broke the kiss and started kissing Naruto along his jaw line, licking and nibbling as he went down to his neck. Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure, wanting to lose himself in the sensation. Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt, revealing a tan stomach with a black spiral around his navel. He leaned down and with his tongue he traced the spiral pattern, causing Naruto to shiver slightly at the feeling. _

_Sasuke made his way up, his hands lifting Naruto's shirt up. He then stopped, Naruto looked at him questionably. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him softly in the lips, his hands lifting the shirt up Naruto's arms. He broke the kiss to fully remove the shirt before returning to the kiss. _

_Sasuke's tongue danced with Naruto's in his mouth, a fight that seemed to lead to nowhere. Sasuke toyed with his lovers tongue a bit more before releasing the kiss, and made his way down Naruto's neck, to his chest. His mouth soon enough found a nipple. One in which he sucked on and licked, his other hand finding the other nipple and toyed with it, causing Naruto to moan. _

_Naruto felt Sasuke release his nipple that he had in his mouth, licking his way down to his navel, retracing the spiral. He undid his pants and lowered them along with his trousers, leaving him as nude as the day he was born before Sasuke._

_Sasuke looked down to see his lover, completely unclothed, he started at him in a sort of trance. "Beautiful" he whispered before leaning down once more._

_Naruto shivered in pleasure as he felt Sasuke's warm breath against his harden member. "Sasuke…" he whispered in lust, causing Sasuke to shiver slightly at his voice. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and with it he licked the tip of the shaft, causing his lover to moan out. He brought up his hand and closed it around the base of the members, squeezing slightly, earning him another moan. He then took in just the head of the shaft into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, and his hand going up and down. He then took in as much as he could into his mouth, licking it at first and then moving his head up and down the shaft. His hand playing with his lover's sac, squeezing it softly. _

_Naruto moaned, his breaths coming out uneven. His eyes half open, clouded with lust and pleasure. Naruto's hand entangled within Sasuke's hair, trying not trust upwards into Sasuke's mouth. He felt his stomach tightened, signaling he was close to release._

_Sasuke felt his lover's sac tightened, and left pulled away from the shaft. "Sasuke" Naruto wined, he had been closed. Sasuke smiled softly and leaned up to kiss Naruto on the lips. While he kissed Naruto, his hand stretched to the small desk besides his bed and grabbed a lube. H broke the kiss and then lifted one of Naruto's leg and threw it over his shoulder. Then poured some of his right hand, when he smeared it around, he positioned it by Naruto's butt hole. He looked up at Naruto. "This is going to hurt for just a moment" he said. Naruto nodded slowly and smiled at Sasuke._

_Sasuke leaned up and kissed him on the lips once more before he inserted a finger inside, causing Naruto to flinch and squirm a bit. Sasuke didn't move it at first and then wiggled his finger around, lubricating it. _

_Naruto felt a bit weird, having Sasuke's finger inside him. After a moment he got use to it, that's when he felt another digit being inserted. He felt himself being stretched but it soon faded, and then a third digit entered him. The feeling of intrusion disappeared after a moment._

_Sasuke removed his fingers, which earned him a small wine of disappointment. He smiled and leaned up to kiss on the lips once more. He positioned himself at blue eye's entrance; he looked up to the blond. "Ready?" he asked._

_Naruto took a breath and then nodded to the Sharingan user. Sasuke gave him one last kiss before slowly entering him. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's inner walls squeezed his member, by the time he was buried to the hilt, Sasuke was panting. He looked up to see Naruto a bit teary. He lifted his hand to wipe away the unshed tears "Are you hurt?" he asked in a breathless voice. _

_Naruto shook his head, even though he felt like he was torn apart. Sasuke stood still waiting for Naruto to adjust. Naruto couldn't take it anymore "Move…" he said. Sasuke smirked, more than happy to obey. He slowly pulled out and then reentered his love, earning him a pleasurable moan from the fox holder. He continued to move in and out of Naruto, moving in different angles to find his pleasure spot. _

_Sasuke smirked as he heard Naruto almost yell out in pleasure, he had found it. _

_Naruto saw white as a wave of pleasure hit him, his heartbeat quickening. He was going to say something to Sasuke, when he felt the same wave of pleasure hit him once more. _

_Sasuke continued to aim at the same spot, as he felt himself near. He wanted both to climax at the same time, so he grabbed hold of Naruto's member and started moving his hand up and down. _

_Naruto felt himself getting closer, his breathing coming in pants. He looked up at Sasuke, whose body gleamed in sweat. "Sasuke…" he called out in a moan as he lifted up to meet his thrust._

_Naruto's voice and actions through Sasuke over the edge, his hands squeezing Naruto's member. He moaned out as he emptied himself inside the blond haired boy. At the same time Naruto spilled his seed on his hands and his own stomach. _

_Naruto felt empty as Sasuke pulled out of him and collapsed out of him, breathless. He laid in there panting and turned to look at Sasuke, who was staring right at him. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him, bringing him closer to him. _

_Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, burying his face into his chest. Trying to ignore the pain that build up in his heart, trying not hard not to cry in front of Sasuke again. _

_He felt Sasuke hold him protectively against him, when he looked up he saw Sasuke slowly closing his eyes. "Sasuke?" he whispered, hiding the sadness he felt. _

_Sasuke opened his eyes lazily and smiled sleepily at Naruto "What is it dobe?" The nickname pierced Naruto's heart, but hides the pain. "I love you…"_

_Sasuke leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I love you too Naruto" with that Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep, unaware of a single tear slipping down Naruto's cheek._

* * *

_Sasuke awoke after the sun had risen, he smiled sleepily, his eyes closed and stretched his arm across to touch Naruto. His hand touched only air; he frowned and opened his eyes. Naruto wasn't there, he sat up on his bed "Naruto?" he called out. _

_But no one answered his call, he looked around the room. All of traces of Naruto were gone, like if he wasn't there. He frowned even more and then stood up, put on his boxers and a shirt and left his room in search of Naruto._

_By the time he finished checking his house, he was frustrated. He quickly took a shower and got dressed before leaving to Naruto's house. Never noticing a note in the dresser besides his bed._

_When he arrived there, he was out of breath; he had run all the way there. He knocked and waited, no one answered. He growled in anger and knocked harder, when no one answered he tried the knob. _

_He was surprised to see it opened; he slowly opened the door, only to meet an empty house. No furniture, no electronics, no nothing. The house was empty; Sasuke looked around, not really comprehending what was going on. _

_When he did, he screamed out in both anger and sadness. He punched the wall near him, unshed tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. He continued to punch the wall until his hands were bleeding. He dropped to the floor, heart broken and hurting with betrayal._

* * *

_Itachi made his way towards his brother's room and knocked. "Sasuke…" he called. When no one answered he entered to meet an unmade bed and clothes everywhere. He frowned and walked in; he looked around and spotted what he wanted. He took the scroll from the dresser and was about to leave when he spotted a note. _

_He took it and read it:_

_Sasuke,_

_What happened last night, I will never forget. I enjoyed ever moment of it, but even if it didn't happened, just being next to you would have been okay. I know by the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, I just couldn't bare to tell you in person. I couldn't stay; one day maybe I'll tell you why, if we meet again. But always know I love you, and will forever. _

_Yours truly,_

_Naruto_

_Itachi smirked at this and folded it up, heading for his room. _

* * *

_It was almost midnight when Sasuke finally made his way home. He had walked slowly, his eyes hollow; never really seeing what was in front of him. He slowly entered the house, and quietly made his way to his room._

_Sasuke collapsing onto his bed once he entered his room. He curled up into a ball, hugging the pillow in which Naruto had slept on. His eyeslacking emotion, never noticing crimson colored eyes watching him from the darkness. _

* * *

**Troubled Spirit**: Well I'm sorry for not updating for awhile, but I will soon I promise! 


	9. Chapter 9: Sakura Petals

**Title**: Light in Darkness  
**Author:** Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary**: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** SasuNaru  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters**: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Author's Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

_**Author:** I'm sorry this took long, but hopefully it will be worth it. I kinda had a writers block and couldn't really put things together. Well enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**: Sakura Petals_

Naruto sat on a rock near the sakura tree; he had been going there every night since he came back. Looking at it and remembering everything. His head lay on top of his arms which were crossed on top of his knees, which were against his chest. Strands of hair, hovering over his sadden blue eyes.

He kept his eyes on the non blooming tree, the wind picked up slightly. Making the naked branches move along the breeze, the blond strands of hair dancing across his face. He sighed softly, closing his eyes, hoping to make the images go away. The images of his confession, their first kiss…

He smiled sadly as he remembered the day he and Sasuke had their first fight, it was under the tree that they had reunited. It had all started with a misunderstanding…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto walked the empty hallways, looking around for a certain someone. He frowned slightly "Where is he?" he murmured to himself as he searched around. As he turned around the corner, he froze. His eyes wide with shock and his mouth opened. _

_In front of him was Sasuke, and not only that, but he was kissing a short blond girl. His arms securely wrapped around her waist, while hers were around his neck. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, their eyes close in sign of pleasure. _

_Naruto stood wide eyes and slowly lowered his head, he took a deep breath. He then lifted it up and put on a smile. Hiding the pain he felt in his heart, the image piercing him like a dagger. He slowly made his way over and chuckled enough for them to hear them._

_Sasuke heard it and quickly pulled away, he looked a Naruto with the same shocked face Naruto had on before. "N-Naruto! I-" his sentence was cut off by Naruto._

"_Seems you guys were having fun" he said smiling. He rubbed the section below his nose with his finger and grinned "Don't let me spoil it" and with that he raised his hand and then walked away towards the exit of the school._

_Sasuke just stared at his retreating figure before he called out his name "NARUTO!" but by then, Naruto had reached the door. He turned to look back; he was smiling sadly at him before he opened the door and ran out. Sasuke quickly ran towards the exit, the short blond hair girl forgotten. _

* * *

_Naruto quickly ran towards the park, never really seeing anything in front of him, just the images in his mind, images of Sasuke kissing the young blond haired girl. His eyes closed in pleasure as his lips were locked tight with other lips that weren't his._

_Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he entered the park; he reopened them and quickly made his way towards the sakura tree. When he arrived there, he sat down under it. His eyes watery with tears of sorrow, and his heart heavy with betrayal and hate. _

_He pulled his folded knees against his chest, wrapping his arms around them and lays his head on top of them. The scene repeating over and over again in his mind, haunting his mind constantly. _

* * *

_Sasuke growled as he looked around "Where is he!" he murmured loudly. He frowned, after he left the building, he went to look for Naruto. Thinking he had gone straight home, but he was mistaken. He looked all over for him and didn't find a single trace of him, not even at his favorite ramen restaurant. _

"_Where are you dobe?" he asked out loud, his only response was a single sakura petal. It drifted down from the darkening sky, dancing across the wind in a slow graceful way. He stared at it as it came down and put his hand up, the pink petal landing in the middle of his palm. _

_He looked at it and a small smile appeared in his face "Why didn't I think of it sooner?" he closed his hand on the single petal and made his way to the park, hoping with all his might that Naruto was there._

* * *

_When Naruto snapped out of his trance it was night fall, he blinked a bit, confused as to where he was. He looked around and remembered his run to the park, he looked back to the sakura tree. It was already blooming 'I didn't see it…' he thought with a sad smile as he pressed his palm against the trunk of the tree 'I wish he was here to see this' His thoughts were then broken when someone spoke his name._

"_Naruto?" He tensed, knowing that silky deep voice anywhere. He slowly turned around and saw Sasuke looking at him guilty like. _

"_Hey…" he said in a weak voice._

_Sasuke sighed softly "I-I want to explain…" At this Naruto shook his head "There's no need to…you like her…after all…she is a girl" his voice hinting anger and pain._

_Sasuke frowned "I don't like her Naruto and what does her being a girl have to do with anything?"_

" _Yes you do! Or else you wouldn't have been kissing her! It's natural for you to like girls! I mean with your reputation and everything…I don't blame you for kissing her…" his voice starting out strong and angry but slowly fading._

_Sasuke's frowned deepened and walked up to him, his body hovering over his smaller one. He grabbed him by his chin and looked straight into his eyes, like if he was seeing into his very soul. _

"_Sasu-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He tensed and struggled to pull away, but wasn't able to. He struggled a bit more before closing his eyes and kissed back. The kiss was slow and full of unsaid love, passionate and lustful. _

_They continued to kiss as the wind picked up, causing the branches to move. Petals of the Sakura flowers falling around them, like snow. Fluttering down and dancing around them as they kissed. _

_Sasuke was the one to break the kiss, he pulled away slowly and looked at Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and stared into Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke took this chance to kiss him once more before leaning down, to where his lips were next to Naruto's ear "I love you Dobe…" his voice in a low whisper._

_Naruto felt his eyes water, Sasuke never told him straight out he loved him. **He **would be the first to say it, and Sasuke would just say "Me too" or kiss him. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, burying his face into his neck. "I'm sorry…" he said softly._

_Sasuke wrapped his own arms around Naruto's waist and hugged him close. "No Naruto…I'm sorry…I should have told you sooner" he said softly. This caused Naruto to pull back a bit, so that he was staring at him. "Told me what sooner?" his voice a bit panicky. _

_Sasuke chuckled slightly "The reason why I kissed that girl was because of a play I'm in…" he said, kissing Naruto in his forehead. "I'm Romeo…and she's Juliet" he said. This caused Naruto to brighten up, but then pouted. _

_Sasuke looked at him strangely and looked at him questionably. "That means you and her have to kiss again!" Naruto answered to his look. Causing Sasuke to smirk "Aren't we jealous?" he stated more than questioned. _

_Naruto pouted more "How can I not! I mean you are the hottest guy around the school! You are smart, cute, and adorable and then you have ten different fan clubs! I mean how can I no-" he was once again interrupted by familiar lips against his own. This time he didn't struggled but kissed back, his eyes closed, losing himself into the kiss. _

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

They had spent the rest of the night under the sakura tree, kissing and enjoy each others warmth. The following week, the play was changed. From the original Romeo and Juliet to Romeo and Julian, a gay romance between two princes and their forbidden love.

Naruto smiled at that memory, he had replaced the short blond girl, and that was how he and Sasuke had announced their relationship. His thoughts were broken by footsteps. He stood up thinking it was Nenji coming to pick him up, but was shocked to hear the silky deep voice. "Naruto?"

He stood there still before slowly turning around to meet the owner of the voice that haunted his dreams every night. "S-Sasuke…"

* * *

**Troubled- Spirt**: Well I actually took my time on this one, so please tell me what you think about it! Hope you like it! 


	10. Chapter 10: False Happy Ending

**Title:** Light in Darkness  
**Author: **Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings (s): **SasuNaru  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Author's Note:** I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**: False Happy Ending_

* * *

__

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke opened his eyes as he awoke from his sleep. He slowly looked around the room as he got up, remembering his previous "activities". He frowned slightly; he had stopped doing that about two years ago…and yet the habit came back.

He sighed softly and looked out towards the window of his room, staring at the moon covered sky. The stars twinkled softly, lighting up the night with their light, making it seem as if they were diamonds floating. A small warm yet cool breeze entered the room, dancing softly across his skin. He closed his eyes as the breeze danced ghostly across his face, his strands of hair floating in the hair.

He reopened them and stared into the night sky once more, his eyes held sadness and hollowness. He then stood up and got dresses into a black tights shirt and into some baggy blue jeans with a chain hanging from his left hip. He grabbed his house keys and softly went out of his room and out of the house.

He walked around for awhile, not really noticing where he was going. His mind occupied by thoughts of the past, which he wanted no more than to get rid of. His thoughts were interrupted as something shone on him. He lifted his left arm and shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Once the light faded he noticed himself staring after a car, he didn't think much of it. He then turned around and found himself looking at the same park that he and Naruto shared their first kiss. The front gates were slightly opened, and the silver sign shining from the Moon's light.

He smiled sadly at the sign which said 'Kiitsu Park', ironically Kiitsu meant United into One…Something he believe dearly when he and Naruto were still together. He looked away and slowly entered the park; he walked slowly, enjoying the stillness of the night, the beautiful quietness as well as the scenery.

He smiled softly to himself as he neared the Sakura tree, but the smiled disappeared as he noticed someone below it. He wasn't able to make out who he was, but as he got closer he knew…

The person under the tree was someone he knew before…someone who he had held in his arms at one point. Who he kissed and loved….

"Naruto?" he called out.

* * *

_**Present**_

He saw how Naruto tensed up at his voice and slowly turned around to face him, his eyes were wide and his voice shook as he spoke his name. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as heard his past love speak his name. He somehow managed to hide it with an emotionless face. They both stood staring at each other for awhile, not really knowing what to say.

Sasuke by this time was irritated from the quietness; instead he broke away from Naruto's gaze and walked over to the tree. He started at it as the tree stood naked and yet very proud. He touched the tree the same way as before, his palm against the trunk. Images of the past floating into his mind once more, holding him captive. He was lost in his own little world that he didn't even feel Naruto at his side. Naruto's hand was on top of his, his warm soft yet firm fingers in between his own. He gasped slightly and turned to stare at Naruto, who in return looked at him.

Naruto's eyes were filled with sadness, hope and love. Sasuke found himself wanting to hold him, to wrap his arms around him and kiss the sadness away.  
Without knowing it, his hand and Naruto's entwined and slid from the tree trunk and into the air. Their hands remained locked as they stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke found himself leaning forward; his eyes closing half way as he saw Naruto also lean forward. Their lips stood only millimeters away from each other, and soon enough found each other.

Sasuke felt as if time stopped as his lips rested against Naruto's for the first time in four years. Even though it had been a long time since he had felt them, they were as soft as he remembered. He then slowly moved his lips against Naruto's. He felt his heart fill with joy when Naruto responded. He continued to kiss him softly, his arms leaving Naruto's and wrapped around his waist. Sasuke's urge to taste him overwhelmed him and slowly traced his tongue over Naruto's lip. Wanting no more than to taste him again, especially after all this time.

Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart hurt with joy. When Sasuke let go of his hand, he took advantage of that and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck. He opened his mouth as he felt Sasuke's tongue seeking for entrance. His tongue exploring his mouth, Naruto's eyes watered slightly as he let his tongue meet Sasuke's. Both united and dancing a slowly sensual dance, making the kiss deeper.

Sasuke slightly pushed Naruto down onto the green grass below them, their kiss never breaking. His hand's slowly exploring Naruto's clothed form, wanting to remember everything again.

The spend the whole night kissing and cuddling under Sakura tree, never seeing a pair of light green eyes staring at them from the shadows with pure hatred and loathing.

"He will be mine Uchiha…this is only a false happy ending…" a dark light yet deep voice said into the air.

* * *

**__**

**_Troubled-Spirit:_** Sorry it took longer to update, but it hasn't been easy now a days. But here's the chapter, it's not the ending of the story! So don't think it's all over


	11. Chapter 11: Over of Woe

**Title:** Light in Darkness  
**Author:** Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings (s):** SasuNaru  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Author's Note:** I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

_**Chapter 11:** Over of woe_

Sasuke punched the wall again, his knuckles already bleeding from all the previous hitting. His face was filled with anger and loathing, and yet filled with sadness. He was at the moment in his room, hitting the wall next to his window. His eyes were filled with so many emotions as his heart was.

He continued to punch the wall until he couldn't anymore; he leaned his back against the wall and slid to the floor. His face lowered, his bangs covering the terribly sadden eyes.

He felt tears of anger and sadness emerge from within; they threatened to fall but were wiped away furiously.

* * *

_**Flashback (Sasuke's P.O.V)**_

_Sasuke continued to kiss Naruto with the forgotten love he had thought had gone away many years ago. His hands roaming Naruto's form with nothing but love, wanting to see if this was really happening. _

_Sasuke broke away from the kiss, but never looked Naruto in the eye. For fear that this was nothing more than a dream. He then leaned down and kissed him softly once more before kissing his way down his jaw to his neck. Leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. He reached the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder and licked it slowly, causing Naruto to shiver slightly. He started sucking on the skin, causing a small moan to escape from his love's lips. _

_He continued to suck and lick on it, wanting to mark him as his once more. As he did so, memories came back. Memories of Naruto's unsaid goodbye, of his "false" declare of unconditional love for him under the very same sakura tree they were under. _

_The memories caused him to stop, he quickly pulled away. He stood up fast and turned around, his heart aching. His hope of being with Naruto again…gone… _

_He felt Naruto stand up, he called out his name, but he didn't answer. He felt Naruto walked over to him, when he put his hand on his shoulder, he slapped it away. _

_Naruto called his name again, and Sasuke answered this time. "It's over…" with that said, Sasuke ran away from him. He ran and kept running even when Naruto cried out his name repeatedly in a voice of a small boy who's mother had died before him. Sasuke's heart ached in pain, but continued to run, never stopping until he reached the safety of his room. _

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

_Naruto feel like if he was in heaven, he had never imagined it would feel this beautiful to be held and kissed by Sasuke. When he continued to kiss his way down his neck, his hopes were high. Thinking he was going to be with Sasuke again and this time…forever…_

_But then he felt Sasuke pulled away, almost abruptly. His eyes that had closed from the sucking, reopened with confusion in them. He looked up and sat up, staring at Sasuke's back. He looked at him a bit sad yet confused. "Sasuke?..." he called out._

_He received no answer, and stood up slowly. "Sasuke?" he asked again, and received the same answer, silence. He walked over to him and touched him in his shoulder only for it to be slapped away. _

_He flinched from the surprise and his face saddened. His pulled his hand to his side and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's face was lowered, his eyes covered by the bangs of his hair. Naruto's voice was reduce to a hopeless whisper as he called out once more "Sasuke?..." _

_This time, his answer was an "It's over…" and a running form of Sasuke. He hopelessly watched as Sasuke ran away from him. "SASUKE?" he cried out, his voice filled with anguish and sorrow. His eyes watered, and cried out Sasuke's name once more into the air. He kept calling his loved one's name over and over as tears rolled down his cheeks, he fell to his knees as he looked at Sasuke's disappearing form. He continued to call his name, but his voice subsided into nothing more than a whisper. _

_His tears never stopping as he smiled a smile that held so much sorrow in it. He looked at the very same spot that Sasuke was before he had disappeared into the night. His eyes were filled with immeasurable sadness as his smile was "Goodbye Sasuke…" he whispered hoarsely. "I never meant for it to happen this way…just know…that I love you…" he whispered sadly to no one but the still air. _

_The very same person from the shadows watching the whole scene. He smirked to himself as his "prophecy" came true. "Naruto...you're all mine..." he whispered into the night sky._

* * *

**_Troubled-Spirit:_ **_Hey, I know it's short! So forgive me, but I wanted to update it before I completely go into a happy mood and not right anymore sorrows. Cause a story without it's woe is a story made by aliens XD But the real reason is cause I won't update for awhile more. I have some test and next week (Which is my Spring break) will be filled with college credict classes. So I will be busy! So, anyway..I hope you enjoyed it…_


	12. Chapter 12: Unseen love letter of a belo

**Title:** Light in Darkness  
**Author:** Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings (s):** SasuNaru  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Author's Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** _Just wanted to update once more before going bye-bye, I might update once more before Monday. Not sure yet, depending on the current situation at home. So Enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

_**Chapter 12:** Unseen love letter of a beloved_

Sasuke had gone out with more than twenty different girls and guys in less than two weeks. He tried his best to like one of them, but Naruto kept coming into his mind. He at the moment laid on his bed, with "Le Chemin" playing in the background.

Sasuke looked up at his white ceiling, his eyes unfocused. His thought kept wondering towards Naruto. He sighed in frustration; he had done mostly anything to forget the blond. He had dated girls and guys, and yet not a single one of them gave him the satisfaction that he got with Naruto.

Even though the _incident_ from before kept popping into his mind…

* * *

_**...Flashback...**_

_Sasuke sighed softly as he gathered his belongings before he made his way towards his locker. He was looking at the floor, never really gathering his surroundings, when he heard a very familiar moan coming from one of the closets next to him. _

_He at first he decided to ignore it, but as he made a move to walk away, he heard it again. He couldn't take anymore and opened the door, his eyes widening but slowly narrowing into a glare._

_There before him stood Naruto entangled with Gaara. His lips were rosy and swollen, his neck covered in red marks, with Gaara's lips still connected to his neck. They both broke apart as the newly shinned light entered the darkened room. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the sight of Sasuke, while Naruto stood staring at him with widened eyes like a deer caught in headlights. _

_Sasuke just glared back at Gaara, but then looked at Naruto, who looked away and avoided eye contact. Sasuke stood there looking at Naruto silently with an unreadable expression, he then walked away with out a word. _

* * *

_**...End of Flashback...**_

Sasuke had heard from Sakura about Naruto's and Gaara's relationship, but always choose to act as if it didn't affect him. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew it did. He, since then, has done everything to avoid seeing them. He sighed and sat up; he ran his almost pale fingers through his hair, making his hair even messier than usual. He looked at ahead at the white plain wall. His mind was glazed with unwanted thoughts that were broken with a mere ring of his cell phone.

He looked down, and his brother's name appeared on the screen. He picked it up, but said nothing.

"I need you to go to my study and retrieve some important documents that I left at home by accident …" came Itachi's voice. "They're in one of the drawers in my desk. They are in a folder labeled as "Shimensoka" ; can you bring it to my office?"

Sasuke just gave an "Hn" as a response before he hung up. He sat there just staring ahead before running his fingers through his hair once more and then standing up and headed for the door and to his brother's study.

He opened the door to the study to reveal a darkened room. There were large cases of books along the sides of the room. The wood under the books were a slight dark crimson colors with the book being black. There was a black colored sofa at the side of the book cases, and in the far end of the room stood a black colored desk with crimson colored outlines. There was large size window on the background of the desk with crimson shades.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the desk, his foot steps muffled out by the dark blood colored carpet. When he reached the desk, he made his to the back of the desk. So that he stood behind it, facing the door. He sat down on the chair and then opened the first drawer and scanned through the folders looking for the specific folder. When he didn't find the one he was searching for, he moved on to the other drawers. After going through several drawers he found the folder, he slowly took it out of the drawer and was about to close it when a certain name caught his eye on a piece of paper.

He put the folder on top of the desk and leaned down further to look at the name. The name seemed to be faded; he slowly picked up the paper. His eyes squinted a bit to make out the name, after a few seconds. His eyes widened in surprise, he put the paper closer to his face. Hoping that the same was a mistake, but no matter what he did, it came up to be the same name.

"_Naruto_"

He quickly turned on the light that was on the desk and put the paper under it. He slowly made out the words and retraced the letters with a pencil, once he was done, he read it.

As he read it, his eyes widened. He quickly folded the letter and inserted it into his front pocket of his jeans and grabbed the folder before running out the door. He ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys from a small table in the middle. He ran out and into his Triple Black 1998 SVT Mustang Cobra. He rode fast towards his brother's company, his face in a complete anger. He flew past a few red lights and his speed increased, luckily there were no cops around.

He made a fast stop in front of a large building with the Uchiha sign. He opened the door and stepped out. He looked at the building with loathing as he walked inside; he walked past the guards and the secretaries before reaching his brother's office. When he got there, he kicked the doors opened which startled Itachi a bit.

He quickly made his way to his brother, who looked at him with an emotionless look. Sasuke stopped right in front of him, and glared at him.

"May I ask what's wrong dear brother?" Itachi said. This caused Sasuke to growl at him.

"Don't _dear brother_ me!" he yelled "Explain to me why you had this? Why didn't you show it to me! "

Itachi was about to ask what he was talking about, when Sasuke slammed a piece of paper on the desk. Itachi frowned at it, there in front of him laid the same letter he had taken from Sasuke's room the day after Naruto left…

* * *

**_MoonShadow:_** _Okay….if you read this note then you will know something. There's only going to be one or two more chapters left of this story. Why? Cause I need a vacation from writing. Well not really. But if you want to know more about what's going to be happening after the story ends. Well you better read the ending note for the next chapter. _


	13. Chapter 13: A Brother's Malice

** Title:** Light in Darkness

**Author:**Troubled-Spirit

**Summary:** Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

**Rating **: M

**Pairings (s):** Not telling just yet!

**Feedback :** desired

**Characters **: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...

**Author's Note** : I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

* * *

_**Chapter 13**: A brother's Malice_

Sasuke stood staring angrily at his older brother; he wanted no more than to kill him at the moment. "Answer me!" he screamed.

Itachi stared at the paper for awhile before looking back up at Sasuke, his eyes emotionless and his face neutral. "It's simple…Because I found it in your room"

This caused Sasuke to reach a new level of anger "If it was in my room, then why didn't you leave it there! Why didn't you show it to me!" he yelled once more.

Itachi smirked "Because…you needed to comprehend that love…is the slowest form of suicide…by being in love…you will only become weaker, the moment they walk away, you become totally hopeless and slowly rid of your own life. Something the Uchiha Family considers a disgrace, therefore I had no choice but to make sure you we rid of this '_love' _you had for a… _boy _."

Sasuke continued to glare at him "Then why is it, that you try to get me to marry!" he asked. Itachi continued to smirk "Because…you despise woman, in the terms for love, you prefer males than females. Therefore, by having a woman be your bride, not only do you rid of any unnecessary emotions but you also bear an heir for the Uchiha Family"

Sasuke glared even harder at Itachi "You're doing for your own benefit! You don't give a shit of how I feel! You fuckin' heartless bastard!" he punched at the desk, leaving a dent in it. "I bet you were the one who made Naruto leave in the first place, am I right!" he asked, yet yelled.

This caused Itachi to chuckled, but the chuckled was filled with an icy tone. "Correct, I was the one who made Naruto leave" Sasuke growled in anger and wanted to punch him right then and there, but decided to wait to know why and how. "What did you do to make him leave!"

Itachi smirked "It was rather interesting, it seems he really did care for you" he said, with a sly evil smirk. "I first threatened him with rape, told him that if he didn't leave you and go about his own business, then I would rape him. He didn't give in, and went on being with you. I must admit, it really intrigued me to see he did not cower. But when I threatened to leave you in the streets or to kill you while you slept and many other things, he gave in and did as I told him too. To leave and to never come back, but as you see…he came back" he finished with a monotone voice.

When he was finished he didn't expect Sasuke to punch him, this caused his chair to fly back, until it hit the wall hard. Itachi rubbed his cheek and sat up, looking dangerously at Sasuke. "What's this?...Is my little brother mad now?" he said while smirking the same evil smirk. Sasuke glared at him again and was about to punch him again but he was stopped by a ring of his cell phone. He growled in frustration but answer. "What is it?" he said harshly into the phone.

"_Sasuke?_"

"No the tooth fairy" he said sarcasticly

_"Not funny! Listen…I know you might not care but…Naruto…Naruto's leaving" _

Sasuke glared into the phone "WHAT! When!"

_Sakura flinched at his harsh voice "Today at midnight…and he's not leaving alone…Gaara is leaving with him…" _

At this Sasuke glared even harder "Do you know where he is now!"

_"I believe his in his apartment packing, the same apartment as before…" _

Sasuke nodded, but not realizing that she couldn't see it. "I'll be at your place in 5, be ready!" He hung up without waiting for an answer and turned back to his brother, who was merely looking at him. "I'll deal with you later…" he growled to him before running out of the office and back to his car. On his way to her home, he kept thinking how he hadn't notice that Naruto had been threatened. That's when the images came back.

* * *

_Sasuke slowly released Naruto from the kiss they had been sharing with a small nibbled on his lower lip, causing Naruto to smile. His hands cupped Naruto's cheeks, while his thumb caressed Naruto's soft skin. "Let's go to my place, dobe" he said, bringing his hands down to wrap around Naruto's waist._

_Naruto laid his hands on Sasuke's chest, his body in between his lover's legs. They were currently under the Sakura tree, which had barely started to bloom. Sasuke stared at his love's face, seeing fright in his face before he brought it up with a smile. "Nah! My place is closer!" Naruto answer, giving Sasuke a small peck on the lips. _

"_We always hang around in you place, dobe." Sasuke said smiling a small smile. Naruto grinned "Because it's always closer!" Naruto, wanting to change the subject, straddled Sasuke's waist and rubbed his lower region with Sasuke's, earning him a moan from the Uchiha Heir. Naruto did it a few more times before kissing him quickly and got off him quickly and started running away. Leaving a very confuse Sasuke, "W-Wha?" _

_Naruto grinned and waved "Catch me if you can Sasuke!" with that he started running towards his apartment. Sasuke still sat there, dumbfound before he register what was happening and got up and started chasing the blond haired boy._

* * *

Sasuke soon reached Sakura's house, he beeped once and she came out quickly. She got in and looked at him questionably, but he said nothing and quickly made his way to Naruto's house. They drove quietly, the air was thick with questions and unwanted memories.

It was Sasuke who broke the tension "Do you remember when you and Naruto met Itachi?" he asked softly. Sakura looked at him but nodded "Yeah…"

"We went to find you, since you were absent from school one day…we got worried and went to see if you were okay…"

* * *

_"He's been abducted by aliens!" Naruto said rather loudly as they made their way out of school. "For the last time! He was **not** abducted by aliens!" Sakura almost yelled._

"_Then where is he! He **never **misses school!" Naruto stated. Sakura had to agree with him there, it wasn't like Sasuke to miss school. They both stopped walking and looked at each other, Sakura had a worried expression on her face, "Maybe he's sick?" she said, which only caused Naruto to snort in response "Yeah and I'm straight…" Naruto murmured._

"_What?" Sakura asked which caused Naruto to wave his hand wildly and shake his head fast "N-Nothing!" _

_Sakura looked at him weirdly and nodded slowly "Oookay…Anyway…we could always go check on him" she suggested, and sweat dropped as she saw Naruto speaking to himself. "I KNOW!" he yelled "We could go check on him!" Naruto said smiling brightly, proud of himself for "coming up" with the idea._

_Sakura just glared at him before sighing "Could have never though of that…what would I do without you" she said in a monotone voice. _

_Naruto just continued to smile before they made their way to Sasuke's house. When they arrive that looked at it as if it was their first time seeing the large mansion. The slowly and with caution made their way to the front door. When they reached the front door, they knocked softly. They waited a few minutes before the door was opened to reveal a younger looking Itachi. "What do you want?" he asked icily. _

_This caused both Naruto and Sakura to shiver slightly, "W-We're here to see S-Sasuke" Sakura stuttered out. Itachi started at them with cold icy eyes before retreating back inside, leaving the door opened for them. They stared at each other before going inside, and closing the door behind them. They waited by the door, in which Itachi came back. "He's in his room…" was all he said and continued to stare at them. Sakura smiled uneasily and murmured a 'thanks' before pulling Naruto past Itachi and towards the stairs._

_As Naruto passed by Itachi he heard him murmured "Stay away from Sasuke…or else…"_

_Naruto looked back to see Itachi frowning at him, but he didn't know why…and the fact that he said that to him made him worry. _

* * *

"We were scared your brother was going to hurt us, but when we reached your room it felt safe. We forgot about it later on…but…Naruto was unusually quiet after we left…" Sakura said.

At this Sasuke tightened his hold on the driving wheel, he picked up the speed. As they continued to drive, Sasuke told Sakura about the letter and what Itachi told him. Sakura slowly started crying and by the time they reached Naruto's apartment, she had gathered herself up. As they got out of the car, Sasuke examined the outside of the apartment. He then thought he saw him and a younger Naruto by the door, kissing softly. He rubbed his eyes and the images were gone.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura called. Sasuke shook his head "Come on…" he said as he made his way to the apartment. He stood at the door with Sakura by his side. They looked at each other and then the door, Sasuke Shakingly raised his hand up and knocked.

They waited but nobody answered, Sasuke looked back at Sakura who shrugged. Sasuke took a deep breath and knocked again, this time a bit more loudly. He then heard noises from inside and soon enough they heard someone unlocking the door, as the door opened to reveal the person inside.

Sasuke glared at the one inside, and Sakura look confused.

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke demanded.

* * *

_**MoonShadow: **Hey everyone, well…one more chapter to go…and it's bye-bye b **Light in Darkness /b **…now I'm sad…my first story ever finished…and I was rather fond of this one. __Oh well…Now everyone, do pay attention on the next author's note. At the bottom! There might be a hint about another certain story coming soon._


	14. Chapter 14: New Promises

**Title:** Light in Darkness ( **_Under the Sakura Tree_**)

**Author**: MoonShadow

**Summary:** Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were best friends when they were younger. But Naruto moved away, leaving a hurt Sakura and a very depressed Sasuke. How will they react to him coming back?...

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings (s):** SasuNaru

**Feedback:** desired

**Characters**: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...

**Author's Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And the characters will be a bit OOC...or maybe a lot so sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Chapter 14: **New Promises_

Naruto stood staring down at the city from a hill just a bit in the outskirts of Konoha. His once crystal ocean blue eyes, were now dull and sad looking. He stood there, remembering and creating thoughts as wind picked up, making his wild blond locks dance against it. Sometimes the strands of hair rested against his face, shadowing his clouded eyes. His face was neutral and without emotion, he looked cold. Not the shivering cold, but the lack of emotion cold.

His black shirt and navy blue baggy pants fluttered against his tan yet pale skin. He stood there looking at his hometown, the sun starting to get ready to hide itself among the white clouds of heaven. He let a small smile reach his lips, but the smile held no happiness, only sorrow.

He slowly looked away and headed down the hill and into Konoha. No longer being able to just see it, but wanting to become part of the scenery, if only for awhile. He wondered around the city, just visiting old familiar places the time slowly evaporating, he soon reached the Kiitsu Park. He stared at it with an anguish looking face, but it soon melted away as he walked inside. He looked around it, memorizing the details and soon enough, he reached the Sakura Tree.

He slowly walked up to it, and touched the tree trunk softly, as if it were made of glass. He carefully touched the detail on the trunk and slowly walked around it. When he had made a full circle, his eyes were driven away from the trunk as a small pink colored petal fell from above. His eyes widen slightly, but soon softened as he reached up and caught the petal in midair. He looked at the petal as it laid in the middle of his palm; he then brought his other hand and slowly ran his index finger across it softly. He outlined the surface and the linings of the small petal.

He then looked up at the branches to see it covered with Sakura flowers that were yet to blossom. He smiled softly, a true one for the first time in weeks, for he caught sight of two already blossomed Sakura Flowers near on the bottom branches. He slowly walked under them and reached up and carefully removed one of the Sakura flowers.

He carefully carried it down with his hands and looked at it; he smiled sadly and looked back at the tree. He quietly bid his farewell to the tree, and the memories that laid with it.

He then looked at the flower he held and he slowly walked away from the tree and out the park. He kept looking down at the flower with sadness as he walked to his awaiting destination, memories of the past flowing into mind…

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0** Flashback**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Sasuke sighed as Naruto pouted at him, and tried to look away. But his gaze always fell back to the pouting blond. His eyebrow twitched as he fully looked back at Naruto. "Dobe…stop it…" he said. _

_Naruto continued to pout at him, "Please?" Sasuke just looked at him like if he was crazy before sighing and nodded slowly, which caused the blue-eye boy to jump up happy. "YES! I'M GOING TO THE CARNIVAL WITH SASUKE!" he continued to jump up with joy, not noticing the smile that appeared on Sasuke's face. _

_After Naruto stopped his actions, he leaned down to where Sasuke sat, under the Sakura Tree, and gave him a quick kiss before smiling at him. "I'm going to get ready!" he said and ran to his house. Leaving an amused Sasuke behind and a few minutes later, followed Naruto's example and made his way to his own home. _

_Soon enough they were both at the festival, Naruto was in a black shirt with an orange vest on top and orange cargo pants. While Sasuke wore a navy blue sweater with the Uchiha crest on the left arm sleeve and black pants. _

_Naruto kept pointing out some places while dragging Sasuke along. Sasuke watched silently as his boyfriend played some of the games. At one point, he saw Naruto trying to win a certain stuff fox, but keep missing the bottle in which the ring had to go around. _

_Sasuke sighed "Let me do it" and took the last ring that Naruto had in his hand and with a graceful throw, it landed around the bottle. The caretaker of the stand smirked and grabbed the fox and handed it to Sasuke, who turned around and handed it to Naruto. _

_Naruto looked at him and then the stuff fox, he smiled happily and hugged it before wrapping his arms around Sasuke and hugging him tight. "Thanks Sasuke!" he said and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek before releasing him and hugging his fox once more._

_Sasuke smiled a bit, happy he made Naruto happy before following him to the next stand. By the time midnight came around, Sasuke was carrying a variety of stuff animals, from a fox to a summoning frog. Sasuke was still smiling as he followed Naruto, who still carried the fox he had won him. They were heading to Naruto's apartment, Sasuke dropping him off. _

_As they headed to Naruto's apartment, they passed by Kiitsu Park. Naruto stared at it, then at Sasuke, who gave a nod. They both entered the lonely park, and slowly made their way to the Sakura Tree. Naruto sat down under it, and then laid down, while Sasuke put down the animals and lay down next to him._

_Once Sasuke was lying down, Naruto cuddled next to him and Sasuke automatically wrapped his arm around Naruto. They both were looking up at the sky, Naruto's head laying on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's arm around his waist, while Naruto's arm rested on his chest. They silently looking through the thick branched that were filled with Sakura flowers. At some point the wind picked up and sent the flowers floating down on them. Sasuke reached up a hand and caught a flower, he handed it to Naruto, who took it with a confused expression on his face._

"_It's for you dobe" was all he said._

_Naruto smiled and smelled the soft fragrance of the pink flower. He then looked at Sasuke "I love you Sasuke…" he whispered. Sasuke looked over at him, and gave him a warm smile. "Me too Dobe" _

_But he seemed to hesitate about something and then motioned to the Sakura flower that Naruto held. "I will continue to until those flowers stop blooming during the summer and the tree dies" he said softly. Naruto smiled and held to him tighter, causing Sasuke to mentally sigh in relief he hadn't made a fool of himself. He looked at Naruto awhile longer before continuing to watch the darkened sky silently with Naruto still in his arms._

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0** _End of Flashback_**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Naruto smiled softly, they had both fallen asleep under the sakura tree in the warm breeze. That was the first time Sasuke had promise, in his own way, to love him forever. At that thought, his face returned to a sorrow filled one. That promise was broken now, and maybe never was meant to last at all. At that thought, Naruto's eyes darkened and slowly made his way home to gather his belongings and then meet Gaara at the airport to start a new life somewhere else…

He continued to walk silently biding his goodbye to his beloved city…

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Answer me!" Sasuke said as he glared at the 'intruder'. "What are you doing here, Neji!" he asked once more. Sakura turned to him "Sasuke…" in a tone that said Stop-it-this-instant-mister. Which Sasuke only ignored and continued to glare at Neji.

Neji smirked at him "What I'm doing is none of your business, the real question is why are **_you_** here?"

Sasuke glared at him harder "I need to speak with Naruto…" was all he said. Neji stared at him quietly and sighed "I suppose you know the truth then…"

Sasuke at first said nothing, and then nodded slowly. Neji frown at Sasuke while he spoke "To bad it's to late…Naruto's probably gone by now…"

"What do you mean he's probably gone by now!" Sasuke grabbed Neji by the collar of his shirt; normally this would scare anyone, but not Neji. He kept staring at the Uchiha Heir with a blank face, unfazed but answered his question either way "I what I mean is that he's probably already left the city."

This caused the raven haired boy to growl and almost threw Neji loose. He punch the wall next to Neji in frustration, he had lost his chance.

Sakura silently watched as Sasuke stood their, his fist still connected with the wall. A small trail of blood leading from his fist down the cement wall; his face was lowered, unableling the others to see his eyes.

Sakura continued to watch him silently, thinking of a way to help. Her expression brightened a bit "Sasuke? Can't you call the airport to see if he's still there?" Sakura's voice was low and full with slight hope.

Sasuke at first didn't seem to hear, but he slowly took out his cell with his bloody hand. He started pressing numbers and asking the people on the other line if the "Naruto Uzumaki's" plane already left. After awhile, Sasuke hung up the phone.

Sakura watched him with anticipation, and then watched as Sasuke looked at her. Her face brightened even more as she saw Sasuke smirking. "We have time to reach it" he said and then took her hand and pulled her a long to the car with impressive speed.

Neji silently watched them speed of towards the airport, his face saddened '_I just hope you make it in time…He deserves happiness…' _

Sasuke speeded towards the airport, his mind only focused on getting to the airport. The warm yet cold air hitting him in the face, but he didn't feel it. He kept adding more speed as they drove, Sakura noticing but saying nothing.

Sakura looked at Sasuke silently, before moving her gaze to the road ahead. She hoped with all her might that they reached Naruto before time. She wanted no more than things to go back to the old ways…

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0** Flashback**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Sakura smiled softly as she looked up at the night sky. The stars looked like diamonds that were shined upon by the moon, which lightened up the sky. She looked over at Naruto who was excitingly looking up at the sky as well. Her view moved onto Sasuke who looked bored but was still staring upwards. They were currently on the hill, which gave them a wonderful view of the city below._

_She smiled even more and looked up again, her mind drifting off to a nightmare she had that previous night. "Are we always going to stay friends?" her voice timid. _

_This caused both Naruto and Sasuke to look her way, "What do you mean Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke said nothing, but also looked interested to know. Sakura didn't look at them for awhile before sitting up and moved so that she was facing them. "I mean…are we always going to be together…like this…" she said motion to them. _

_Naruto stared at her confusingly but nodded "Of course we are, right Sasuke?" he said sitting up and looking towards him. Sasuke nodded but still looked confused about something "What brought this on?" he asked as he sat up, facing both of them._

_Sakura blushed slightly, and looked away before answering. "I dreamed…that we weren't together anymore…that we all went our separate ways and never saw each other again…it…frightened me…" _

_Sasuke looked at her before sighing and slowly made his way to her. When he reached her side, he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Naruto also followed suit and sat on her other side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder too. _

"_We'll always be together, no matter what" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke as he spoke. Sasuke smiled a bit and nodded in agreement "For once the dobe is right" he said amusingly as he watched Naruto glared at him while pouting. They looked back at Sakura who giggled slightly and nodded "Thanks guys…I just hope so too" she said and hugged both of them._

"_We will! Believe it!" Naruto said as he grinned at them, silently closing the unsaid promise. _

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0** _End of Flashback _**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Sakura's whole being filled with hope and determination at that memory. _'We **will** keep that promise Naruto…we will…' _

They continued to drive quickly, and soon enough they reached the airport. Sasuke practically ran out of his car and into the airport. While Sakura stayed behind to lock the doors before she followed Sasuke inside, she looked around the packed airport and spotted Sasuke in one of the front desks.

She quickly made her way towards him while dodging crowds, as she squeezed in between two people; she saw Sasuke lower his face and bring his fist down on the desk. She stopped walking, her heart sank and her eyes watering slowly. Her new and old promises were now broken…

Sakura slowly and silently started crying, they hadn't reached Naruto in time. They weren't able to heal the wounds that Itachi had created…

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Journal,_

_It's been two long weeks since that day we lost Naruto again, and let's just say…things are going back to normal. Is as if Naruto was never here to begin with…_

_Sasuke is back to his moody self and I'm back to smiles again. We hang out after school a lot more than before. Like old times…except without Naruto. But, for some odd reason…we're more at ease than before…I know it sounds strange, but it's true. _

_Last week as me and Sasuke were under the Sakura tree, out of nowhere…Sasuke told me about the Romeo and Julian play. How I never knew? Is still a mystery to me, I think it was around the time I had the chicken pots (which I hated). He opened up to me, Sasuke…The Sasuke. Which was a shocker but it warmed me to know, he can trust me. He also told me about how he and Naruto came together, it was cute! I can't believe Naruto acted shy! But it was adorable none the less. I must admit, I do feel slightly jealous that Naruto won Sasuke's heart. But I'm glad for them; they were made for each other…I just hope they come together in the future…besides I have Lee now. He's actually quiet good looking in his own way, but not close to Sasuke's looks. But I like him none the less…_

_That reminds me; we made a new promise…Me and Sasuke. I guess that's why Sasuke is more at ease, cause he knows he'll have Naruto back with him. I'm glad...because now Sasuke has something to look forward to... _

Our promise was to find him…To bring him back and keep our old promise, to bring our best friend back, to go back to the old times. And that promise, we plan to keep. Even if it takes us the rest of our lives…but we will have him back…

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Sakura and Sasuke sat under the Sakura Tree; Sakura was looking up at the sky, a black covered journal opened in her lap, while Sasuke's head rested on her shoulder, currently sleeping. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then back at the sky, her eyes shinning with new determination and hope "You hear that Naruto?...we're bringing you back home" Sakura said out load. The wind picked up and surrounded her and Sasuke with petals of the certain tree they were under, one of the petals ghostly going across Sasuke's lips, before moving away from them. The wind slowly drifted across cities and towns, carrying the pink sakura petals. It continued to drift slowly before reaching a certain town…

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A blond haired, blue eyed boy looked outside the window, and was startled to see the wind carrying pink sakura petals. Ones that didn't grow in that certain town, he smiled sadly and lifted a hand to capture the petals. When he opened his hand he saw three united petals, he stared at them and from a far…he heard promised whispers from past voices…

**00 0 000 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**MoonShadow:** The ending sucked! …I tried though, I had it well in my mind…but when I came to writing it down…I failed T-T but it was okay fro the most part. Anyway, I said to read this author's note, well sorry about that, but I'll be explaining things in the other page thingy So please read the other if you want to know about another certain story! (That has to do with this one, I bet most of you already know what I'm talking about). Anyway R& R!_


	15. Thanks and Dedications

_**Thanks and Dedications**_

_Hey guys…just wanted to thank everyone that read my story and those who reviewed. You guys were wonderful and totally rock! I still can't believe I was able to finish this story. My first ever Naruto story, and I have finished it. I'm happy yet sad to let this story finish. But I still have more plans for the next, confused as to what I'm talking about? Well I'll tell you then; you see…this isn't the last of this story. As you can tell by the ending (Hopefully anyway) there's going to be a sequel. So I guess it isn't so bad that it's ending, right? Hopefully I'll hear from you guys in the next story! And one more thing, I'll be changing the story title for this story. It will be called "**Under the Sakura Tree**" so if you want to re-read it, you know what to look for!_

_Now I would also like to dedicate this story to a few very special people whom I love and thank dearly. They have helped me in one way or another, so thanks a lot guys. You all rock, and thank you for helping me out when I needed it. Whether it was for a small problem, making me smile, hearing me out, or just being there. Love you!_

****

**_Futago (SinfulDesire1025)  
_****_Cutie (_****_Synn-ful Foxx)  
_****_Nee-Chan (Geek Squad 1o1)  
_****_Oneesan (Kids On Overload)  
_****_Jess (sadgurl101) _**

**_Thanks again and till next time!_**


End file.
